


Yandere Love

by VirusZeref



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Gore, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never take Psych away from Arc, things will not well for you or Psych....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stalking

"He's mine...." Arc whispered as he stroked one of his many screens, which currently had a picture of Psych on it. He had nearly as many pictures of the other Tracer as he did of Eve, which was saying something. The Dynamo projecting the screen shuddered, making Psych's image shiver. 

Arc scowled and dismissed the picture. "Enough of that, kek. Why look at a perfect picture, when I can have the real thing for myself?" 

Smirking madly, the AI researcher stood up, his Dynamos falling behind him as he left his lab. "Dear Psych....soon I will have you all to myself."

Arc did not, in fact, have Psych to himself. He arrived at the other's lab, expecting to see the leather-dressed Tracer working on his armor. And that's what he saw, except for the small fact that _Psych was talking to Time_. 

Arc's eyes burned with rage and jealousy. 'Keke, so Time thinks he can take what's mine?' Well, he'd just have to make them realize their mistake.

Arc took Psych's lab by storm, slamming the door open, making his presence known. Arc's right eye was glowing, his Dynamos violently cracking with electricity. Both of the other Tracers looked at Arc with a mixture of shock and fear. The AI researcher leisurely walked over to the two.

"H-Hey.....um Arc...." Psych greeted, slightly afraid of the AI researcher's rage. Time glared at Arc and slowly moved in front of Psych, blocking Arc from his goal. Arc paused, looking at the time traveler with distaste.

"Kek what are you doing?" Time glared at the slightly shorter Tracer. "Guarding Psych."

The AI researcher smiled innocently, “Why? Kek, I’m not gonna hurt him.” 

“Why, should I believe that?” the time traveler snarled.

"Just.... Arc, why are you...." Psych failed at calming the two furious tracers. Arc continued to smile innocently as his Dynamos formed a ring in front of him. “Keke, here’s a tip…..”, Time heard Arc say. The AI researcher grabbed the leather-dressed Tracer into a tight embrace. 

“Psych is mine…………………..PANZER BUSTER".

Time didn't have enough time to use 'Seal of Time' as he felt the electrical cannon blast him backward. His vision went black as he hit the wall, and he faintly heard a door close as he slumped to the ground. He had just enough time to worry for Psych's well-being before his vision began to fade.

Psych stared at Arc when the latter shut the door to his own lab. The other Tracer seemed calm, not at all worried that he had just shot himself at point-blank range.

"How could you do that?" he finally burst out. "You could have killed Time!"

"You're mine. Time needed to respect that." Arc turned around, walking up to Psych and trying to kiss him. Psych fended off his boyfriend.

"No! This _obsession_ of yours has gone way too far, Arc. I'm not your possession!" Arc pulled back and stared at Psych for a long moment.

Then he closed one eye and chuckled, "We'll see about that...." Psych was suddenly scared as Arc clicked his fingers. One of his Dynamos swerved out of line, heading for a drawer.

The other five zoomed straight for Psych, knocking him back and pinning him to a table. "What.... What are you.... Arc!" That wasn't a scalpel in Arc's hand, was it? Arc wouldn't dare... The Dynamos flipped Psych over onto his stomach, and he felt a cold, sharp blade laid against his back.

Okay. Apparently Arc _would_ dare.

"You're mine, don't forget it," Arc hissed as he made the first cut. Pain seared through Psych's back, and he screamed unashamedly as Arc swiftly cut a design into his skin.

"A-Arc, STOP!" he managed to get out, and curiously enough, Arc did stop.

Psych panted, then twisted his head to look up at Arc. The other Tracer had a supremely satisfied look on his face. The Dynamos pinning Psych down suddenly lifted, heading back to float behind Arc again.

The researcher leaned down, helping Psych up. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Psych couldn't stop himself from slumping into the caring touch, never mind that those same hands had ruthlessly sliced into him just seconds before. He knew that someday he would have to stop this, someday Arc would have to be less possessive of him.... but not today.


	2. Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves bloodplay, usage a sharp object and rape. Please read with caution!

Psych groans slightly as his eyes fluttered open to the glaring lights above him. He tries to move his hands, but they were stuck in place. He then tries to move to his legs, but came out with the same results.

“Huh…?” He moves his head around, trying to take in his surroundings. “Is… this…?”  


“Kukuku...so you’re finally awake?” The brawler felt something cold and sharp digging into his stomach. He yelps in pain slightly and the captor chuckled a bit as he continued to dig into Psych’s stomach.  


“You disobeyed me again…”  


Psych yelped louder in pain as the knife dug deeper and deeper. He began to squirm in the bonds, hoping that whoever it was will stop.  


“A-Arc?” Psych gasped in pain. “W-what are you doing...? Untie me…!”  


“No...you disobeyed me...I think it suits you being in this position.” The painful sensation disappeared from his stomach, allowing Psych to breathe a small sigh of relief.  


“T-Thank you,” he gasped. The brawler could see Arc raising an eyebrow.  


“Who said I was going to stop?” The AI researcher brings the scalpel high into the air and plunges it deep into Psych’s stomach yet again,a bloodcurdling scream erupting from the brawler’s throat as the scalpel met its mark.The brawler felt it moving again, carving letters into his skin.  


“A-Arc...Please…” Psych breathes heavily, but the other Tracer ignores his words.  


Arc smirked, “Kuku..all you have to do is tell me who you belong to. You can do that right?” The scalpel withdrew from the wound as it touched his skin lightly.  


“Arc...I don’t belong to anyone- AH!”  


He arches his back as the young scientist digs the knife deeper, leaning forward onto Psych,”I won’t ask again.”  
The Psychic Tracer whimpered under Arc, glaring at him with blurry eyes. “St-Stop…”  
“You do know what to do, don’t you?” Arc lulled into Psych’s ear, not forgetting to apply pressure to the hole in the other Tracer’s stomach.  


The brawler bit his lips, trying his best to muffle his whimpers and moans of pain.  
“Oh my, how cute you are right now Psych…” He places the scalpel next to Psych’s side, tracing a finger onto his bloodied stomach. Arc giggles as he moves it about, watching his captive beneath him whine in pain and in fear. “You’re mine… Mine, you hear me…?”  


Psych was breathing heavily, his vision fading to black. He didn’t notice Arc disappearing into the unlit area of the room. His consciousness was reaching its limit, and his eyes were slowly closing until he felt something abruptly shoved into his mouth. The thing soon released liquid in his mouth, but his throat clogged up due to the sudden action. He gagged on the substance until he suddenly feel his stomach’s tissues knit back together slowly. So it was a healing potion...  


“Ah ah ah, don’t get too greedy, my little puppy,” Arc pulled the potion from Psych’s mouth and capped it again.”These are rare to get, you know.”  


“A-Arc...I’m sorry..” Psych gasped out. “I’m yours and only yours… P-please don’t do that again...”  


“Beg for me more. Kuku I really enjoy when you beg for me~” Arc giggled. The scientist tossed the scalpel behind him. Arc began to pet Psych’s hair softly, an innocent smile appeared on his face. His other hand reaches over to a new set of scalpels and grabs one, hearing the brawler whimper in fear.  


“A-Arc…” Psych mumbled squirming around. “I-I..belong to you, and no one else. N-Not even to Time!”  
“Keke, are you sure?” Arc questioned, slowly lowering the scalpel down. The brawler nodded fiercely and the young scientist sighs loudly. “Alright then.”  


Small, shaky breathes escapes from the bonded Tracer’s throat. Psych shook in fear, as Arc lowered the scalpel further. Arc paused before setting down the scalpel on a nearby drawer. Psych began to sob in relief, tears starting to stream down his face.  


“Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”, the brawler babbled.  


“Shhh, it's okay. I’m not going to hurt you anymore.” Arc cooed softly, patting the brawler’s head. His lips press onto Psych’s, licking his captive’s lips softly.  


“Open your mouth for me~” Arc purred. The Tracer complied, his mouth opens slowly and Arc pressed his tongue into Psych’s warm mouth. He moans softly as the other continues to lick, wiggling in his restraints as the brawler tries to kiss him back.  
Arc broke away, licking his lips, before kissing Psych again. This time, his kiss was rough and a bit sloppy. The Psychic Tracer tries his best to keep up with the pace as their tongues entwine slowly.  


“A-Arc..” His chest heaves from the stimulation and blood was spilling from the newly, healed wounds slowly, causing him to whine in pleasure.  


“You’re a little masochist, aren’t you~” The young scientist murmured, very pleased. His head moves down to the other’s chest, licking the dripping blood from Psych’s stomach. The brawler arched his back, a loud moan escapes loudly from his throat.  


The young scientist smirked and nipped at Psych’s right nipple, licking it with a teasing manner.  
“A-Ah!” His whole body jolted at the new sensation, trying his best not to groan out loud. He bit his lips in an attempt to muffle them.  


“Don’t muffle your sounds, puppy. I want to hear them.” The Tracer bit onto it roughly and his captive let loose a shrill scream, writhing violently underneath him.  


“A-Arc..! St-Stop..! I-I won’t muffle them a-again..!” Psych tries his hardest to break his restraints, but couldn’t find the strength to do so. The brawler lowers his head, whimpering, “P-Please..Arc..let me go...”  


His captor hums a low tone as a sly smirk slowly appeared on his face. He grabs the scalpel once more,dangling the sharp tool in front of Psych’s face.  


“If I do, will you obey me hm? I would hate for your wounds to bleed out again.”  


The brawler’s eyes widens in fear, shaking his head, “I-I’ll be good…!”  


Arc smiled softly and used the scalpel to cut the bonds on Psych’s hands and feet. He then continues to lick at the brawler’s chest going lower and lower. A low dragged-out moan was heard from Psych as the young scientist travelled dangerously close to his member. Arc suddenly stopped as he felt the edge of Psych’s pants, looking disappointedly at the rim.  


“This is a bit...in the way, isn’t it?” The Arc Tracer mumbled absentmindedly, but Psych widened his eyes upon hearing those words. No - not now when he’s not ready and like this-  


“Hm...It would only make sense to get it out of the way, right?” Psych is extremely terrified by now, tears threatening to spill again. Arc’s thin fingers grappled onto the edges of his pants, pulling it apart along with his boxers.  


“Arc, please－Ah－!”  


“Oh puppy, don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you~” Arc tossed the torn remains of Psych’s trousers far off somewhere in the dark room, still staring at his reward.  


‘No, it’ll be no fun if I let him off right away’ , Arc thought. He slowly moved in between the brawler’s thighs and going past the mass, placing his lips on the tender skin. He sucked passionately on it, drawing more moans from from Psych. Arc reached his tongue out, licking the skin between his lips and drew circles.  


Psych doesn’t need to look through his blurred eyes to know what Arc was doing, the wet feeling of the other’s tongue pleased him with every shudder. It’s not right, this isn’t right, yet his muddled sense made him yearn for more.  


“Good puppy~” cooed Arc. The young scientist turns around to grab something off a nearby work table. Psych cranes his neck to see what he was doing. But all he manages is a couple moans and the sight of Arc’s arm.  


“Oh, in tears already?” Psych mutters incoherent words, inaudible for the young scientist to hear. Arc reached up to Psych’s collar, tugging on it. He reached near Psych’s eyes, sticking his tongue out yet again to lightly touch the edge of the brawler’s eyes. He licked his salty tears off of his blushing red face.  


“You’re so cute, puppy~” Arc slammed his lips into Psych’s again, this time letting the other Tracer greedily explore his mouth. He doesn’t move, just to hear Psych’s wanton moans melting into the kiss. Arc suddenly pulled away, a line of drool connecting his and the other tracer’s mouths, but he soon cut it with his finger.  


“Tell me what you want Psych~”Arc grinned deviously, looking at the impatient expression on Psych’s face, adoring it. One of his hands still tugged on Psych’s collar, his other hand slowly made his way down the brawler’s chest, slithering to the perked up nipple.  


“Arc, no - Please -” The Psychic Tracer squirms again and Arc pinched his nipple, a loud cry of pleasure escapes from his throat. The young scientist smirks as he begins to tease the erect nipple by circling around, causing his captive’s back to arch. Sporadic pants were heard from Psych’s throat and without him noticing, Arc removed his hand from the collar and reached for something off to the side. The sound of a bottle uncapping was heard and Arc’s hand finally left Psych’s sore nipple alone.  
Psych sighs in relief, hoping that Arc was getting a potion or something. ‘Maybe he’s going to let me go,’ The brawler thought, sitting up halfway.  


Arc notices this sudden movement and growled, forcing Psych back down, “And where do you think you’re going?” Psych pales, scooting away from the other Tracer. His head hit the headboard slightly and a small yelp of pain echo in the emptiness of the room. The young scientist rummages through his pockets and brings another pair of restraints, causing the Psychic Tracer to panic again.  


“For that rebellious activity, I’m going to punish you real hard, puppy.” With a snap of his fingers, Arc’s Dynamos binds the restraints onto Psych’s wrist and ankles, hearing a cry of anguish from his captive. He brought his fingers close to his captive’s entrance, pushing them in deep and roughly. The brawler moans loudly in pain and Arc grins, taking in the sounds of his suffering cries with malicious delight.  


“A-Arc…! Sto-Stop…! It hurts..!” Psych yelps louder as he felts the other Tracer’s fingers pushing in deeper and deeper. “I-It hurts…! ST-STOP…! N-NO-....!” His back arches as the Arc Tracer pulls his fingers out. Psych wheezes as he hears his captor unbuckle the belt of his pants. “N-no…” He tries his best to kick him away, but couldn’t reach him due to the restraints. Tears drips down his eyes as the brawler turns his head away, preparing for the worst.  


Arcs smirks at the sight of sniveling Psych, pressing his cock onto his entrance and pushes himself harshly in. A bloodcurdling scream echos in the vicinity of the empty room as the Psychic Tracer’s vision begins to turn black and white. Arc was sighing contently, ignoring his captive’s loud whimpers of pain as he begins to thrust. “Hmmmmm…. Psych… You’re so tight~”  
The brawler couldn’t mumble a word. His whole body was contorted in pain as the Arc Tracer moves at a terrifying pace. It was hard for him to think, much less tell Arc to stop. This was wrong, wrong in many different ways. And yet… it was starting to feel good… Very good…  


He grits his teeth, not willing to give in to Arc’s dominance. Psych hates it. He wishes that Arc didn’t see him talking to Time in the first damn place. He wishes that his captor was never possessive, he hated that very memory of it and yet… he wants more. His thoughts snapped back to place as he heard Arc clicking his tongue from above.  


“Sing for me, little puppy~” The Psychic Tracer screams yet again as Arc hits his prostate, drawing out muffled sobbings from Psych. It hurts badly. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. But still, his body craves more of this… attention.  


“Little puppy~ Let me hear your voice~” The young scientist bended over Psych and nipped at his right ear, causing a low groan of pleasure from the other Tracer. Psych let out a loud scream as Arc thrusted into him deeper.  
“A-Arc..please..S-Stop-”  


As Arc repeatedly hit his prostate, the Psychic Tracer slowly gave into his body’s desires. A long, satisfying moan erupted from the brawler’s throat as the young scientist smiled innocently while lazily stroking Psych’s cock.  
The other Tracer arched his back, drowning in intense pleasure. It felt so good, yet.. something at the back of his head nagged at him. Telling him that this is still very wrong. Arc is using you… Dominating you..Forcing you to submit your will to him. He ignores the voice and focuses on the pleasure given to him by Arc.  


“A-Arc… M-More…!”  


“Hm, puppy? You want more?” Arc purred, stroking Psych’s cock very slowly. Psych whined and thrusted his hips up, trying to gain more friction. He was going to cum soon, just at least two more strokes.  
“Y-Yes, please hurry, Arc- I’m about to cum-”  


“You have to beg for it though~” He squeezes the brawler’s cock hard and a small yelp was heard from the other Tracer’s mouth. “Beg for me, Psych~”  


The brawler screams in pleasure as Arc squeezed harder. “A-Arc…! P-Please…! Let m-me… com...e..! I-I wa-want it so… ba-badly...! H-Hurry...!”  


“Kekeke~” Arc quickens his thrust and releases his cock slightly, hearing a long moan of relief from the Psychic Tracer until he squeezed it tightly again. Another loud yelp was heard from Psych yet again as he finally thought that he was finally going to come, but the Arc Tracer wanted to hear more of the other Tracer’s moans. He loves the very sounds of them, Arc knew that he would never let him go. Psych was forever his. Anyone that ever tries to take Psych back… Well… He’ll kill them. Spilling their blood for his precious Psych and marking him with their blood. Aahh...How wonderful it will be…  


“A-ARC…! LET ME CU-CUM… A-ALREADY…!” The brawler’s cock was twitching madly in his hand and tears streamed down his face once more as Arc kept squeezing his dick again and again. “A-ARRRCCCC!!!”  
The young scientist gave one last thrust and spilled his seed into Psych. Arc leaned forward and purred into the other Tracer’s ear. “Come for me Psych~”  


His captive squirmed all over as the young scientist removed his hand from his twitching cock and a draw out moan was heard from his throat as Psych cums all over himself and his captor . Arc pulls out and bites Psych’s neck, drawing blood.  
“Mine.” He licks the hickey and felt the brawler twitch under his tongue. “I love you Psych.”. The Psychic Tracer doesn’t respond as Arc notices that the other Tracer’s eyes were slowly closing shut.  


Arc purrs in satisfaction as he plants one last kiss onto Psych’s lips. He sits up from the bed and proceeded to pull up his pants up. In a flash, the door blasted open and the young scientist’s eyes widens in shock as a slim figure with six, pink spheres spinning around him stood menacingly near the doorway.  


“ARC!!!” The figure snapped his fingers and one of the pink spheres slammed into Arc’s chest. He collapsed onto the floor, coughing up a mouthful of blood.  


“T-Time…!? I th-thought…?!”  


“You think I’ll die from that Buster attack?” He laughs as a light, blue aura surrounds his body. “I activated Seal of Time moments before it actually hit me.” The time traveler steps over Arc as he walks over to Psych’s bedside. “I’ll be taking him back now.” His Dynamos circles Psych’s unconscious form and brings him over into an opened portal. Time looks back at Arc in disgust before he stepped in and closed it forever.  


After the two disappeared, the young scientist slammed his fist onto the hard floor, knowing that he lost his beloved once more.  


“Fucking… Damnit…!”

Psych groans softly as he felt something wet sliding onto his skin. He was about to moan out Arc’s name until he heard Time’s voice in the midst of his muddled mind. “T-Time…?”  


“Psych!” He hears a soft splash as the time traveler pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry that I didn’t come sooner. It took some time to move again after…” His arms wrapped around the Time Tracer, surprising him a little. “...Psych…?”  


“Thank you for saving me.”  


Time smiles slightly as his hands reaches and pats Psych’s hair. “It’s my pleasure.”  
But the brawler could only think about Arc and the way that he claimed that Psych was his… caused him to shiver.  
He’s not going to stop there… Is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!


	3. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year, Psych now known as Lunatic Psyker or Lusa is free. Or....he thinks he is free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has vivid descriptions of gore, abuse, traumatic events, rape, and Stockholm Syndrome. If any of these triggers you, process with caution and don't comment/flame about this. I did put a warning at the beginning for a reason.

Lusa stepped outside his home whistling, content and happy for once. He didn’t have to bother looking over his shoulder for drones anymore. He was free at last. Grinning, the brawler walked out of the house that he and Esper decided to live in and he headed   
towards the direction of his ideal place. It was close to the forest for some protection away from noisy people, and more importantly….Arc.

 

Lusa shivered slightly, the memories for Arc’s possessiveness were starting to crawl back into his mind.

 

“You’re mine… Mine, you hear me…?”

“A-Arc..! St-Stop..!”

The brawler clutched his head, his eyes squeezed shut. Damn these memories! He didn’t want to remember...did not want to remember how he always came crawling back to Arc...he didn’t want to remember how he let Arc kill or hurt those around him that the young scientist deemed “too close”.

“Sing for me, little puppy~”

“NO! I’M NOT YOUR PET, ARC!” His knees gave way as he fell to the grassy ground. His chest began to heave sporadically and Lusa’s vision was blurring slightly with tears. He wanted to forget what happened in the past. He wanted to leave all those memories   
behind, but his whole mind refused to obey his orders. The brawler hated it. He didn’t want Arc and his ‘possessiveness’ to ruin his life in the present. He should be happy and yet…

Loud sounds of whirring erupted almost everywhere. Lusa looked up in alarm and his head quickly spun around, seeing two drones hovering menacingly close to him. ‘No….h-he’s suppose to be gone for good!’ He leapt up to his feet and his Dynamos quickly circled around his feet, but short-circuited halfway as smoke began to rise. “What the fu-?!” The brawler stumbled back onto the ground and fell, yelping in pain. He was about to go and flee, but halted as he heard a familiar voice from behind.

“You really thought you could escape me, puppy?”

Lusa froze in fear, his whole body began to shake as the figure of the voice approaches the brawler with calmness. The name was on the tip of his tongue and he didn’t want to say it. He was afraid to call the man before him. The Lunatic Psyker began to crawl away, but one of the Drones quickly sent a bolt of electricity towards his general direction and he collapsed onto the ground twitching. 

The figure in front of him chuckled. “Aren’t you happy to see me, puppy?”  
“A-A...rc...?” Lusa couldn’t make out the man in front of him perfectly, but he could tell that he had changed a lot when he and Esper had last seen him. He coughed slightly as his arms move sluggishly but were quickly stomped on by the foot of ‘Arc.’ 

“L...Leav..e…”

“Why would I?” The pressure on the arm was beginning to hurt even more as the scientist grinds his foot onto it. “It’s been awhile…” Masi smirked and laughed evilly, causing tears to drip slowly from the eyes of terrified Lusa.

“Lusa.”

 

Once they had arrived back to Masi’s lab, the Drones dumped the frozen Lusa unceremoniously onto the ground and he yelped out of fear. Lusa wanted to go back to Esper. He didn’t want to stay with ‘Arc’ again. His freedom felt way too short. He wanted more…!

The brawler scrambled towards the door and was about to throw it open, until the Drones hovered in front of the door, preventing him from escaping.

“Where do you think you’re going, puppy?” Masi was leaning back on his chair as he takes in the pathetic view of his little pet. “It’s been awhile since we had the last saw each other and now, you’re leaving?” The scientist beckoned the other with welcoming arms, but Lusa stared at him cautiously and with fear.

“What’s wrong puppy? You don’t want to see me?” Masi cooed softly. 

Lusa made the mistake of nodding, “You raped me, kill people ALL BECAUSE THEY WERE TOO CLOSE TO ME. SO YES, I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU!”

Masi frowned almost immediately, his Dynamos started to glow dangerously with purple electricity. “After all this time….I thought you loved me Lusa...but...Esper…”. He paused, his bangs covering his eyes and the scientist’s open arms dropped to his sides. 

Lusa was confused and unsure what to do or say. Yes, Arc sliced him up and raped him...but...he couldn’t help it and starting to feel guilty.

The brawler swallowed quietly. “Ar-”

“Well then…,” His hand pointed at Lusa slowly and the Drones quickly bind his wrist and ankles. The brawler yelped in surprise as he fell on the ground and a sudden memory flashed by his eyes as he remembered the time where Arc had done the exact same thing. His whole body began to shiver again as Masi rose from his seat and made his way towards him slowly.

“I’ll teach you to love me, my dear pet~” He crouched down and his lips slammed into Lusa’s, tongue forcefully sliding in the brawler’s mouth. Lusa struggled, attempting to push the scientist away but couldn’t quite do so do to the restraints. Masi catches the other man’s hands and holds them above his head tightly. He pulled away, watching Lusa trying to break away from his grasp.

“That’ll be of no use,” The Mastermind chuckled, amused at Lusa wriggling underneath him. “I’m not going to let you go again. You’re my little pet”. Lusa whimpers in fear, not again...he doesn’t want to be here with Arc again… he wants to leave.

“A-Arc please..let me…”

“Oh? You’re begging already?” Masi purred, his hands starting to deftly unbutton Lusa’s vest. Leaving the vest open, the scientist started to unbutton the brawler’s shirt.

“You’re not gonna need this anymore~” He pulled the shirt off, ripping it away from the brawler’s chest.

Lusa yelped as the cold air hit his warm skin, and his mind suddenly wanders to trivial things like if Arc always left his lab this cold. A certain memory flash before his eyes as he remembers how Arc had done the same thing to his clothes the last time. Another memory flashed before him….Arc grabbing a scalpel and cutting him open.

“Dynamos..bring Lusa to the table,” Masi ordered as his Dynamos hovered in the air with Lusa in tow. Lusa squirmed in fear, moving around, hoping to break free. He tried to call his Dynamos to him, but nothing happened. He looked over to Masi who was calmly dismantling Lusa’s Dynamos.

“Oh? Lusa dear, you’re not going to need them at all~” The Mastermind muttered mainly to himself while tossing unneeded parts into the garbage. The scientist stands up before walking to the table. He gently traced his fingers over the almost invisible scar that read his name on Lusa’s body. The brawler flinched from his touch.

“Tsk, this won’t do, Lusa. My mark is fading…” Masi lifted his finger from the bare skin, ordering his dynamos lazily to bring a scalpel over.

“I guess we’ll just have to renew it then, kukukuku~” The Mastermind proceeded to dig the scalpel deep into Lusa’s skin, slowly tracing his name into the other man’s skin again. The brawler began to whimper and moan out in pain as he tried to bear with the itching sensation.

Masi smiled sweetly at the other male’s sounds of suffering before leaning down and licking the blood. The brawler shivered, struggling to move his arms and legs. “St-stop…!”

The scientist smirked as he watches Lusa with gleeful eyes. He waves his hand at his Dynamos, gesturing to get something and they came floating back with a light purple collar. Masi removes the Lusa’s choker and replaces it with the collar his Dynamos had brought back. The Lunatic Psyker yelps in surprise as the cold, sharp metal tightens around his throat. 

“Don’t think about trying to break out of it. “ He purrs as he brought the scalpel close to Lusa’s stomach and sliced a very deep slit, revealing the brawler’s intestines from within. His captive gasped in fear and Masi could feel him trembling uncontrollably, but he didn’t mind. After all, he can do whatever he wants to his beloved. Esper wasn’t going to come in and take him away again like he did a year ago. Masi was going to do everything his way to force Lusa to obey him, whatever the brawler wants it or not. 

“Arc… it hurts…” Lusa’s vision was blurring once more as the blood begins to gush out almost immediately. He whines softly to his captor until he felt something cold and hard being shoved into his mouth. 

“You can’t be dying during the start of my experiments!” The brawler could hear grunts of disapproval as the Mastermind poured the potion in very slowly. His vision was clearing up a little but he can still feel thudding pain from his stomach traveling upwards up to his head. Masi’s Dynamos were collecting the brawler’s blood with him not knowing it as the scientist pulls the potion away while causally reaches in and poking Lusa’s intestines with a scalpel. A small, keening cry was heard from his captive and a sadistic smile was reaching from ear to ear.

With his right hand begin occupied, his left-hand reaches down to the Lunatic Psyker’s pants and grabs the other man’s cock forcefully. A scream of surprise along with a pained moan was heard from his captive and Lusa begins to squirm madly underneath him. Masi clicked his tongue as the scalpel in his right hand slipped and impaled a part of the other man’s intestines. A blood curling scream erupted from his throat as the scientist’s left hand slipped into his pants and began to stroke his cock at a slow pace. 

The brawler didn’t know if he should moan in pleasure or cry out in pain. This was wrong. Very wrong. He didn’t want this to happen to him. He wants to leave… now…!

Another wave of pain coursed through his body like wildfire. He craned his head to see what the Mastermind was doing and found out that his captor was pulling out his small intestines without any care in the world. His own blood was decorating a part of Masi’s cheeks as he felt the scientist’s finger slip into his entrance amongst the stinging pain in his body. A moan of pain echoed around the vicinity of the quiet room as the scientist stopped pulling his intestine and began to thrust into him with his fingers. 

The pain was dulling slowly as the pleasure began to build up more and more. “Mmmph… A-AArrrrrrc….”

“You seem to be enjoying this, puppy,~” Masi released his grip from the organ and brought his right hand to Lusa’s pants, unzipping it and pulling it down halfway as his fingers from the left pried his captive’s entrance slowly. The brawler’s moans were increasing in volume until the part where Masi pulled out his fingers completely, leaving him to whine and beg for more.

“Oh ho? It seems like your masochistic side is improving!” The Mastermind unbuckles his pants and presses his hard cock to the other man’s entrance. Lusa could feel him prodding his entrance slowly and whines loudly. Masi smirks as he leans over to whisper in his ear, hovering above the slit opening carefully. “You don’t mind if I go in rough like I did a year ago?”

“Hurrrryy… I wa-want it… I ne-need it…! A-Arcc…!” Blood was dripping slowly down from the slit opening once more as the scientist pushes in deeply. Lusa arched his back and cried out in pain and pleasure. The Mastermind licked his lips in lust as he begins to thrust. The Lunatic Psyker’s mind is muddled with immense pleasure and the voices in his head were drowned out, their warnings were set aside as Lusa only focused on the pleasure given to him.

“You’re so pretty, little pet,” Masi purred, thrusting in roughly while stroking Lusa’s dick. His moans increased steadily as the scientist’s non-occupied hand entered the slit opening again, pulling his small intestines out as he left a bloody mess around them. 

A loud whimper of pain was heard from Lusa as his vision began to dim horribly. He wasn’t gonna last soon. His breaths were slow and shuddering. Maybe he can be free at last..through death.

“Puppy, don’t die on me~” Masi cooed, slowing his thrusts. The scientist grabbed a nearby potion and poured some of the red fluid slowly down the brawler’s throat. “I already said that you were my experiment, no?”

“P-Please.Arc...let me go..”, Lusa begged weakly. He was tied by Arc’s words and the fact he couldn’t escape his memories made his whole mind revolve in regret. He should have never said yes to Arc’s proposal for a date….

Masi growled, his hand grabbing the other male’s small intestines and pulled harshly. “I’ll never let you go again you hear me?” The scientist licks some excess blood off Lusa’s chest, slowly going up to his nipples. 

“Even if it will take months, I will teach you to love me. You’re mine, understand?!” His hand stops pulling onto the intestines and stroked Lusa’s cheek softly. The Lunatic Psyker flinched slightly. He didn’t want to be touched by him. After what Masi had done to him, he was afraid more than ever.

Masi started to thrust again, but this time, moving slowly and sweetly. The scientist’s hand began to creep up to his nipples, pinching and pulling onto it harshly. The brawler squeaks and groans in pleasure as the new sensation travels throughout his body. The pain coursing throughout his body was forgotten as the mounds of pleasure was building up once more. His cock was leaking slowly with pre-cum as he moans out the other’s name in a lustful tone. 

Lusa pants heavily. “A-Arc… Gonna… Cum…!”

“Not until you scream my name~” The Mastermind smirks evilly as his lithe fingers wrapped around the base of the brawler’s cock. Lusa arched his back, pleading for his captor to let him cum. 

“Scream my name Lusa. Scream~” Masi continues to thrust, licking his lips as he watched the other male writhe underneath him and crying out in pleasure. Lusa gasped and moaned, he needed to come...now…!

“A-Arc...ha..Arc..ARC…! LET ME CUM…PLEASE...!”

The scientist smirks as his fingers release the twitching cock. Masi leans into the shuddering brawler’s ear, whispered to him.

“Cum my love~”

Lusa screamed loudly as he finally comes all over himself and onto Masi as well. The cum landed onto the intestines, but he didn’t care. It felt so good…

The Mastermind grunts as he thrust one last time, releasing his seed deeply within the brawler. He pulls out and Lusa gasp for air, still forgetting that his stomach was still cut open. But his eyes were closing and he fades into unconsciousness. Masi plants one final kiss onto his lips as the brawler’s head slumps over.

The scientist snaps his fingers and his Dynamos hovered over with a Recovery Potion floating in between two of them. He grabs it and unscrews the potion, dumping it all over his captive’s body. The potion went to work right away, restoring the small and large intestines within his body and the stomach tissue stitches itself back together. The body of the Lunatic Psyker was now whole once more, but Masi knew that it was going to take a while to tame Lusa. 

“You’ll be mine forever, little puppy~.”

Day 5…

Lusa stared up at the white ceiling, bored out of his mind. He really wants to escape the hell hole that Masi was putting him through, but he doesn’t what sort of punishment he’ll get if he attempted to escape...again.

He unconsciously tugs the collar around his neck, shuddering at the memories of his past and of course - failed attempts. 

I’m stronger now… He sits up on the bed halfway, stretching his arms. I’ll destroy the door with a single punch… The brawler slowly and painfully walks towards the door and each step that he takes, a whole new meaning of pain blossoms throughout his body. The brawler grits his teeth and slowly bear with it. I’ll get out of here for sure.

Lusa paused, placing his ear to the door. Masi is not near the door yet, good… he walked backward with his hand outstretched. It slowly clenched into a fist and he punched it with brute force, but his fist recoiled as something zapped him hard. His arm fell to a side, twitching and the Lunatic Psyker knew that he couldn’t risk losing another arm to destroy the door to bits.

Damnit! Isn’t there another way out! Lusa glanced around the room that he was locked in. The room was generous, big with a soft bed..but that was the only thing in there. No windows, no sharp objects, and the door was locked.

Wait….maybe if he threw the bed into the door...will it open? Without thinking, Lusa lifts the bed up over his head..and tosses said bed into the door. Before it could hit the electrified door, the bed began to hover in the air, which caught the brawler in surprise. 

“W-Wha..” The collar around his neck began to spark and the Lunatic Psyker cried out in pain as it his body began to spasm slightly from the voltage. He falls to the ground, twitching and a low chuckle was heard as Lusa’s vision began to blur.

“Escaping are we?” Masi smirks at the downed figure before him. “Poor pet, don’t you know better. What shall I do?” The scientist said pretending to think of something

“ I think I shall… punish you…”

Lusa groans in pain quietly as he slowly tried to crawl away from the scientist but immediately felt his hair being grabbed and his head was yanked towards Masi’s direction. Tears began to well up as he mumbled out a quiet, “Sorry…”

“Sorry won’t cut it, my little pet…”, the scientist growled, his Dynamos went to bring something from within a box. Lusa tried to struggle weakly but receive another shock from his collar instead.

“Be still… you need to be punished.” Masi whispered sadistically as he forcefully shoved the brawler forward. The other male yelped and fell onto his back hard. Lusa lifted his head up slowly before feeling something cool pressed against his hole.

“A-Arc...please n-no...” He begins to squirm, hoping that he would break free but Masi pushed the object deeply in and switched it on. Lusa’s eyes widen in surprise as he screamed loudly. The brawler attempts to pull the device out from inside him, but Masi slaps his hands away.

“Leave it.” The Mastermind presses the device even further up, nearly hitting Lusa’s prostate. The brawler whimpers, tears nearing his eyes again as his insides twisted from the vibration inside him. Lewd moans unwillingly spilled out of him, pleasing the Mastermind towering over his apathetic form.

“I’ll leave you time to think about what you did, Lusa.” The Mastermind whispered as he broke the controller, stomping over the pieces with a sinister grin. 

“A-Arc…! No…!” Lusa desperately reached out towards the pieces, a despaired look on his teary face. No, he can’t have this thing on inside him-

“A-AArrcc...!” He called out the Mastermind’s name again, just to hear the slam of the door and it being locked once more. He grips the floor with inhuman strength as he gritted his teeth to the overflowing sensation. It made him go against all his morals, blinded by arousal. His bulge was not being modest either, but there was no way to relieve it.

It’s painful, not being able to relieve himself from these waves of vibrations. It’s painful, having someone using him as only a possession. It hurts, it’s wrong, but he still couldn’t escape from this devilish place.

Lusa screamed out in pain and anguish as he writhes on the ground uncomfortably. His arms were gaining back their mobility but were still slow as he brought his hands towards his entrance. The brawler’s mind was melting as waves of pleasure was ricocheting throughout his body. One fingers slips in and the Lunatic Psyker arches his back, yelping loudly in pleasure. 

He begins to thrust with that one finger and the stimulation overflowed madly as he increases the speed. Lusa begins to drool as his finger reaches in deeper and deeper, bumping onto the vibrator. His eyes widens in surprise as the vibrations hits his prostate and screams very loudly in pleasure. But he didn’t want to stop there. He wanted more… It was feeling too good to stop…

His free hand grasp his hardened cock and Lusa begins to jerk himself off as his fingers successfully lace itself around the string that was attached to the vibrator. But instead of pulling it out, the brawler begins to thrust it quickly. His face was flushed red all   
over as his back collided against the floor, breathing heavily as he continues to masturbate.

“Hah…” The brawler sighed out in pleasure. He knew he should stop, but the sensation...it felt so good. Lusa kept on thrusting the vibrator in and out, writhing in pain and pleasure. He was going to cum soon, but he didn’t want to yet.

“A-Arccccc...,” Lusa moaned out, touching himself. “F-Fuck… me….” His fingers brushed his nipples and a squeak of pleasure resounded from his throat. “F-Fuck me... p-please…”

The brawler hears the door open again, he lifted his head up and saw the other male standing by the door with an amused expression on his face. His eyes widen in embarrassment as he stops jerking himself off, but Masi appeared to be pleased.

“Don’t stop puppy, continue~” the scientist purred out. Masi’s Dynamos moved towards Lusa, pointing their sharp ends for him to continue. The other male then sat in a nearby chair and watched Lusa with content.

Looking down, he brings his shaky hands to his entrance once more and a finger slips in almost immediately. A gasp of delight slipped from the tip of his tongue as he wraps the finger around the string and thrusts the vibrator in and out at a fast pace again. 

Lewd, wanton moans echoed around the room as the Lunatic Psyker was reaching to his climax.

“A-Arc...!”, Lusa whines as he thrusts his hips up, quickening his pace. The brawler whimpered in pleasure, thrusting his hips up again. He didn’t hear Masi approach him, but the Lunatic Psyker did feel the other male entering almost immediately. 

“AH..A-AHHH!!!” He came once the Mastermind entered and his cum splattered all over his chest and Masi’s clothes. The scientist wipes the cum onto his hands and licks it in, pounding the brawler’s ass fast. 

A blood-curling scream was heard echoed around the room again as Lusa’s eyes widen in pain. “A-ARRCCC…! H-HURTS…!”

Masi smirks. “You wanted me to fuck you. I gave you what you wanted.” His hands grasp around his captive’s cock and he strokes it as he continues to penetrate the brawler. 

Lusa’s mind was reeling and he couldn’t think straight anymore. It was feeling way too good. His vision was blurring and he didn’t hear what his captor was saying anymore. 

Slow, jagged breaths resounded from him as his eyes were closing and opening. The brawler couldn’t stay awake for when Masi climax. He knew that it was way past his limit. “Nnnn… A-AArrc… I c-can’t… cum an-anymore...”

Masi sneered and leaned into Lusa’s ear, “You will cum for me, little puppy”.The scientist thrust rougher than his earlier pace. The brawler cried out in pain, it didn’t feel good anymore. It hurts….it hurts too much.

“A-Arc….stop..p-please...” Lusa begged, twisting so he can break free. “I-Its hurts…”. He felt the scientist pause and pull out, sticking the vibrator back into the brawler’s hole before sliding back in. A loud screech was heard as he begins to writhe around in pain. 

The Mastermind grunts as his paces began to slow down. “Cumming…” He glances up at his captive and notices how his eyes were already clouding over. Lusa’s head lolls to a side as Masi came into him. 

He grins sweetly as he pulls out. The scientist leans over and bites deeply into the other man’s neck, leaving blood dripping down the other man’s bare chest. 

“Soon, little puppy. Soon…”

Day 15...

Lusa stares at the room with an empty expression. He wonders how long ‘Arc’ was going to keep him confined in a place like this. The brawler shivers a bit in the temperature of the room. He was cold and the scientist refuses to give him a shirt. All ‘Arc’ gave him was a thin layer of blanket and nothing else.

The brawler glances down at himself. He was losing weight and he couldn’t remember the last time ‘Arc’ gave him anything to eat or drink. Maybe it was those days when he was still asleep and that the scientist had ordered his Drones to feed at certain intervals of a day, but it wasn’t enough. 

He sighed and scratched his head, and made a face. He hadn’t showered in days either. Masi had told him once he submits, he can shower.

“Lusa~”

Lusa flinched upon hearing this and curled up into a fetal position as Masi enters the room. He lays on his bed shivering as a chuckle was heard from somewhere close to him. “Lusa~. How are you faring?”

The Lunatic Psyker does not answer as he continues to lay on the bed, shivering in fear. He wanted ‘Arc’ to leave him alone. Alone in his self-pity, and slowly breaking will. The scientist frowned, clearly displeased. His dynamos flew to Lusa’s side and shocked him. He collided with the wall and lied back on the bed, twitching.

The scientist repeated his question with an exasperated sigh. “I’ll ask again. How are you faring?”

“I-I’m….cold...” The brawler sits up a little, still twitching. “C-Can I g-get-...?” His captor’s fist collided with his cheek and he fell back onto the bed with a loud thud. The side of his face began to swell with pain as Lusa flinched in terror. 

“I-I’m...so-sorry...Pl-please, don’t...h-hurt me…!” He cowers in fear and his former pride breaks away slowly as he whimpers before his captor. “F-Forgive m-me…!”

Masi’s gaze soften slightly as he bends down and gently strokes Lusa’s hair. His captive continues to shudder and the scientist wonders what will happen if he continues to hurt the fearful brawler. He licks his lips in anticipation as he continues to pet the other man’s hair. 

Behind him, his Dynamos brings forth a whip hover in between them and he grabs the brawler’s arm. Masi’s right hand tightened around Lusa’s wrist as his left hand snatched the floating whip. The Mastermind raised it high in the air and lashed it hard against the back of Lusa.

The brawler cried out in pain, screaming for him to stop. He attempted to scramble away but Masi’s grip on his wrist was even tighter. 

“Stay still and receive your punishment like a good pet,” The scientist growled, lashing the whip at Lusa’s back once more. The more that the Mastermind whipped his captive, he was getting more and more ecstatic. He doesn’t want to stop and Masi knew that it was going to be fantastic when he fucks him. 

Another loud shriek was heard as the brawler’s vision began to darken dangerously. He doesn’t want this! ‘I’mscaredI’mscaredI’mscared!’ The Lunatic Psyker writhes violently in pain and in fear but Masi did not heed to his actions. 

“A-Arc...it's hurts…….ARC..STOP..S-STOP…!” Lusa pleads, tears streaming down his face. He wanted ‘Arc’ to end this. He wanted ‘Arc’ to kill him then and there, to end this once and for all. The brawler shuddered and gasped in pain, twitching as he did. He felt something warm and sticky stream down his back. He knew now that ‘Arc’ had managed to cut deep enough to draw blood. Whimpering, he began to plead with the scientist once more.

“A-Arc..you’re..hurting me….please...s-stop…”

Masi strikes Lusa once more and finally, finally setting the whip down on the floor. He smirks looking at the brawler’s back, looking at his masterpiece that he created. The scientist will treat Lusa how he wants since the brawler’s will was hanging on a thread.

“Pants down, legs open.” The scientist commanded. Lusa whimpered, curling his body into a protective ball again. He didn’t want this, he never asked for this to happen. Whywhywhywhywhy.

“Pants down, legs open pet, or do you want to be punished again?” Masi hissed at the other male. Lusa let out a choked sob and slowly removed what was left of the remains of his pants. The brawler bit his lip and slowly spread his legs in front of the Mastermind.

His captor grins as he pulls down his own pants and brings down his erected cock towards his entrance. He pushes in without any preparation and Lusa grips the sheets painfully. The brawler prays to the Lady of El that it would be over soon…!

Masi begins to the thrust and loud, pained moans echoed resounded from the Lunatic Psyker. He bit onto the sheets beneath in attempt to endure the pain, but his hair was yanked back by an uncaring hand. 

“Don’t do that little puppy~. I might have to…” The Mastermind quickens his pace. “Hurt you again!” His fingers slipped into his captive’s mouth. “Why don’t you bite onto these while I hear you adorable voice.~”

“Mmmph!” Lusa groaned out in pain. It hurts, it really hurts, yet the other male doesn’t stop. Masi thrusts in harder and faster. The male moans at Lusa’s tight, hot ass, which his hole is squeezing his cock hard.

A small moan of pleasure escapes from the brawler’s clenched teeth and the scientist smirks in sheer jubilation as he bit down hard onto Lusa’s back, drawing more blood. Masi licks it up as he continues to thrust and his captive’s mind breaks into pieces more and more.

“A-Arc...arc….” Lusa moaned in pain, weakly attempting to break free once again. “S-Stop… it… Hurts…”

His captor pays no heed as his fingers slipped out of his mouth and reached over to his cock, jerking him off. Unable to hold back his voice, the brawler’s moans erupted from his throat due to the over stimulation exploding all over his body. Forgetting about his previous pleas of asking Masi to stop, he slurs in pleasure, “A-Arche… MMM-More…! F-Feels g-good…!” He begins to grind his cock (along with Masi’s hand) onto the bedsheets. The scientist licks his lips in hunger.

“As you wish…!” He pounds harder into Lusa’s ass and licks his blood off the other man’s back once more. His captive shudders beneath him and an incoherent noise escaped from his mouth. Masi could only assume that they were moans and continues to lick the lacerations until the Lunatic Psyker clenched around him tighter than before. He grunts at this. 

“C-Cuoming…! Arche…. I’m c-cuoming…!” Lusa drools as his body jerks violently. “H-Hurrrrrrryyyyy….!”

“Then come for me…” The scientist murmurs as he did one final, hard thrust. His captive shrieks out long in pleasure as his cum sprays the bed sheets in long, white ribbons. His upper body falls limp and remain twitching on the sheets as Masi fills his asshole full to the brim. The Lunatic Psyker’s breathes were broken and sporadic as the Mastermind’s cum dribble down from his asshole and onto the sheets. 

Masi plants a final kiss onto Lusa’s back and the twitching man gasped softly, fingers gripping onto the scientist’s sleeves weakly. The brawler murmurs softly, “Don’t go… Stay with me...”

A slow, feral smile grows from ear to ear as the scientist as he murmurs into Lusa’s ears. “Of course I will, my beloved…”

Day 30…

Lusa awakens and his vision blurs as he sits up on the bed. The thin blankets slid off of his now scrawny frame as he looks for Masi, but came out with nothing. 

“Where… is he….?” He slowly moves his legs off of the bed and leaves them hanging on the side. The brawler brings his trembling hand close to his face and watches it for quite some time. He knew that he couldn’t break out anymore.   
Lusa knew that it would result in immediate punishment, even if he did manage to get pass the other male’s security and drones. He slowly stood on his shaking feets and limped to the door.

“M-Masi...?” The brawler places an ear on the door and listens for his footsteps. He waited for a long time, trying to hear if his footsteps were close. But they didn’ t appear. No matter how long he had stayed there, Masi was nowhere near his room. (Lusa was finding it comfortable there even though he knows that he should have horrible memories of being in it in the first place).

The Lunatic Psyker sat back and brought his legs close to his chest. He begins to rock himself back and forth, praying and hoping that he would get to see Masi again.

He only comes once a week now and Lusa wants Masi to touch him and love him more than the Mastermind had shown him ever before.

“Masi.... Please come back… I miss you…”

Day 35…

Masi finally came back to visit him and Lusa wasn’t sure how hard he had cried that day. The brawler frantically clambers off of his bed and attaches himself onto the scientist’s leg, begging and pleading for him not to leave him alone again. It was a long shot but Masi had to stay by his side, no matter what.

The Mastermind looks down at his crying form quietly and his hand reaches down to pet his dirty and matted hair. “I’m sorry. Were you worried?”

“M-Mhm…” He looks up with tearful and pleading eyes. “Please don’t leave me alone again… I-I’ll be good… I won’t misbehave a-again… Stay with me... Masi...”

Masi smiles. “Of course I will Lusa… I won’t leave you alone ever again.” 

Day 45…

Lusa licked the tip of Masi’s cock carefully, going from tip to base rather slowly. But Masi didn’t mind. He wanted to see the brawler being all hot and bothered today, especially after his mind was all in tatters.

The scientist groaned in pleasure, his hand gripping the other male’s hair tightly. Lusa whimpered but continued to lick before engulfing the other male’s dick. The brawler let out a moan of pleasure as he trembles slightly, but continues to suck as he begins to deepthroat Masi. “M-mfgh....! Hfgh…!” Lusa manages to garble out. 

Masi kept his hands locked in place as he comes deeply into Lusa’s mouth. “Mmmm… Fuck…! Your mouth is fucking amazing~!”

The brawler could only garble incoherently as Masi’s cum dripped from the corners of his mouth. As he pulled out, the Lunatic Psyker doubled over and coughs long and hard. The brawler tried his best to swallow the cum, but they begin to spill out. Tears forms in the corners of his eyes as he looks at Masi, pleading for forgiveness, but the Mastermind smiles at him gently.

Masi brings him close to a hug as he mumbles softly into his ears. “I love you, Lusa…” 

Day 60…

Lusa was curled up in the much thicker blankets that the Mastermind had given him only a few days ago. He peeks over to a side and sees Masi snoring softly in his sleep. He smiles softly as he plants a small kiss on the other man’s cheeks. Lusa snuggles close to the scientist and he tries to piece together if he had hated for what Masi had done to him in the course of two months. 

Did he actually hate Mastermind?

2 months ago, he would have said “Yes.” 2 months ago, he would have been cursing and hating Masi out. But now, Lusa had thought that Masi’s actions were good in a way. The brawler was sure of it, but he was still confused about his own feelings.

The brawler thought about it and came to a conclusion, he didn’t hate Masi...he loved him. Lusa wanted to please him, to pleasure him, to be forever his. Slowly Lusa peeled off the covers and clambers over Masi, unbuckling the other’s pants as he did. His two fingers pushed themselves into his own ass and he moaned loudly, drooling and trembling in pleasure.

“A-Ah…!” His fingers brushed past his prostate and he reels from the touch, trying his best not to cum as he bucked onto his fingers. His free hand strokes the scientist’s cock to hardness and Lusa hears a low moan escaping the other male. The brawler buckled again in pleasure at the sounds of his lover.

Masi let out a grunt of pleasure but did not open his eyes. Lusa sighed with relief and remove his finger before lining the other male’s cock with his stretched entrance. The brawler took a deep breath before slamming down onto Mastermind’s cock and he then cried out, covering his mouth with a hand. It felt so good, he could feel the other’s cock pulsing between his walls. The brawler rolled his hips experimentally and waited for a response. 

Masi grunted but didn’t open his eyes.

Good. Lusa started to roll his hips to a rhythm, each roll caused the scientist to grunt or moan in his sleep but he didn’t wake up. The brawler’s eyes rolled to the back of his head while drool ran down his chin. 

“M-Masi...ha…”

“Keep going my pet~”

Lusa froze and then looked down. Mastermind’s eyes were tired from waking up but attentive enough to smirk and thrust upward hitting Lusa’s prostate in the process. The brawler moaned in pleasure, panting heavily as he can feel Masi’s cock thrusting in deeper. “Mmmmmh~! Ah-hhh…!” He slumps onto the scientist’s chest and his nail drove deep into the other’s chest as Masi thrust pass his prostate over and over again. “Khhhh! H-Hah---”

A very, loud explosion was heard and they both froze in place as a thin figure stepped through the gigantic opening. 

“Ti….me…?” Lusa croaks out and he blushes very, very hard. The brawler tries to hide himself but couldn’t do so since he was still riding on Masi. “N-noooooooooooooooooooooo…” He covers his face and shakes quietly, crying.

Masi can feel a murderous aura trailing off of the newly named ‘Esper’ and pushes Lusa away, who squeaked in panic and slight pleasure. All of his Dynamos were sparking with plasma but they were immediately countered and destroyed with Esper’s Maximum Strikes. 

The time traveler cackles madly as the Mastermind was backed up against a wall. The brawler crawled under the bed in pure fear as Esper clambered over the bed and held Masi up by his collar. “Fucker!” He snarls as he succeeds in landing a punch on Masi’s face. “I fucking found you! After these 2 months, I…I….!!!” 

Esper’s chest was heaving hard as he proceeded to punch and kick the Mastermind in anyway he can. The snap of bones and his screams were delectable to Esper’s ears. He wanted to punish him for all the days that he himself had kidnap Lusa and possibly, possibly hurt. Esper was beyond angry, he wanted to see Masi’s blood spill across the floor. He wanted to see the scientist suffer as much as the things he put Lusa through.

The time traveler let out a maniacal laugh at Masi’s cries for mercy...he wanted mercy, well Esper will provide it. The time traveler’s dynamos created a portal behind him, he didn’t know where it led but Esper was hopeful that this will lead the scientist away from the brawler…

“Go to fucking hell Mastermind.” Esper spat before making one last punch into Masi’s bleeding face and tossing the scientist and his broken Dynamos into an endless void. Masi falls and falls and his screams of help were cut short as the portal close shut.

The Diabolic Esper sank down to the bed and breathes slowly, trying to calm himself down. A shaky hand reached out for his leg and he looks down in shock, only seeing that Lusa was crying. “I’m….sorry... Did I scare you too much?”

“M-mmm….”

The time traveler crouches down and gently extract Lusa’s shaking form from underneath the bed. He flinches at how sunken his face and whole body was as held him bridal style in his own arms.

“Let’s go home…” Esper whispers tiredly, opening a portal that leads them straight to their peaceful house.   
Finally, Lusa was safe from Mastermind.


End file.
